The Life and Piracy of Christine Daae
by Iluvkovumiki
Summary: Christine didn't come straight to the Opera house when her father died. She left Europe to live with her uncle in the Caribbean. What impact will this have on our beloved characters? ExC serious Raoul bashing involved. You have been warned.


_Hello readers! this is the first chapter of my new story! I'd love to hear some feedback! I'be got the first few chapters ready to go and once I get something that resembles interest they will be posted and Christine's life will continue to unfold before you all! Hope you like it!:)_

The Life and Piracy of Christine Daae - ch 1

I couldn't believe it. In my mind, I had always thought that I would die happy, that I would die with a family, children and a husband I loved by my side. I must have been very wrong, because I was now lying on the cold, hard floor with no one to comfort me, and their was a bullet-hole in my stomach. My killer, as unexpected as the situation I currently found myself in, stood before me, gun still in hand. And as I lay there, slowly getting colder and colder as the pool of blood beneath me got bigger and bigger, my entire life flashed before my eyes.

The furthest back that I could remember was the age of six. My father was still alive then. He still helped me with my singing and taught me music. And we still made short trips to the sea every once in a while.

That was where I met Raoul. He was an adorable kid. He was kind and he was handsome. My father used to play his violin for us all the time. We were the best of friends and childhood sweethearts in every sense of the phrase. But my life changed the day of my seventh birthday.

That was the day my father got sick. My mother's brother, my uncle Gibbs, was staying with us for a short time. He was in the English Navy and was about to be transferred to the Caribbean at the time. My father had convinced him to stay with us until he left, but he ended up staying longer when my father's 'light cough' turned into a bloody handkerchief and a pale complexion.

He only lived six months more. My father was buried in a cemetery next to my mother in her home town of Paris, and my uncle became the last of my family other than me. Raoul wasn't in Sweden at the time so he wouldn't know what happened to his 'little Lottie,' but my uncle still had to go to the Caribbean, and now, I had to go with him.

So we went to England, and from there, my uncle and I went to the Caribbean. We were riding with the future governor of the place we were to call our home, Port Royal, and his daughter, a young girl named Elizabeth. By this time, I was nine and she was ten, only a year older than me. We became fast friends on a ship filled with men too old or too busy to keep us occupied.

There was one day of that trip though. It stands out in my mind because it was the day that Elizabeth met the man she would love and I would come to know as a brother. I remember the fog that surrounded the area, shrouding it from anyone's view. Then I spotted a parasol, floating in the water, and Elizabeth and I stood at the railings as the burning ship came into view. When she spotted a boy, floating along on a piece of the hull, the sailors pulled him up. We both saw the necklace, a symbol of a pirate. We both knew what would happen were he to be accused. So we saved him, and Elizabeth hid the necklace in her dress.

When he woke, he told us his name was William Turner before exhaustion overcame him again. The men took him below and the rest of the crew got busy getting the ship away from the wreckage. None of them noticed the dark mass that sped away from the devastation. None of them saw the black ship, or it's black sails. Only Elizabeth and I felt the darkness and saw the ship that would come back to haunt us all.

The rest of the trip took about a week. Elizabeth and I took care of Will and he slowly came back to the world of the living. Governor Swan promised to find a home for him in Port Royal, and Elizabeth promised she would always be his friend, as did I. The last day of the trip, the three of us were thick as thieves and we had decided to make a pact.

FLASHBACK:

"We may not be seeing each other again for a long time. I don't know where my uncle and I are going." Elizabeth had hugged me tightly, unable to speak for a moment.

"We'll see each other again, Christine. We can't stay apart forever. We're like sisters. We'll find each other again." Will patted my arm comfortingly and took Elizabeth's hand in his.

"Yeah, we're all too close to stay apart forever. Besides, even if we stay apart for a few years, we'll still be friends when we find each other again right?"I smiled at the two of them. Already, I could tell that they had strong feelings for each other, feelings of love that were much stronger than anything I'd felt with Raoul. I only wished I could find a love that strong.

"You have to promise me, no matter what happens in the time we're apart, that we will be friends again when we find each other."

"I swear it, Christine."

"As do I."

END FLASHBACK

And the span between our meeting again was a long one. By the next year, my uncle Gibbs had become a pirate, as he had always longed for the freedom it brought, and I followed him to Tortuga where we met a certain Captain Jack Sparrow, with a specific ship on his mind. By the time I was ten, I could hold my own in a fight of any kind, thanks to their teachings, and I had gained quite a large sum of money.

But my uncle Gibbs surprised me on my twelfth birthday. He had woken me up that morning and immediately told me to pack. I was immensely confused at the sadness in his eyes. I remember thinking 'What crazy adventure is he taking me on now?'

FLASHBACK:

He was throwing my things into my large burlap sack. He was hurried and his eyes looked as if they were holding back a waterfall.

"Where are we going? Is Jack taking us on this crazy venture of his to get his ship back?" He froze almost as if I had just opened his favorite bottle of rum right in front of his nose. "What is it Uncle Gibbs? What aren't you telling me?" He sighed, long and hard, before he spoke. He didn't look at me.

"Captain Teague has agreed to give you safe passage to France. I set up a place for you there with a friend of your father's."

"When will you be meeting me there?"

"I won't be." I thought my world shattered in that moment. He was the last of my family and he was sending me away? What had I done wrong?

"But why, Uncle?" He took both my hands in his and looked into my eyes before continuing.

"I don't want this life for you. Your father didn't want this life for you. I want you to have a chance at your dream of singing and you won't get that here. This friend of your father's; she knows about everything and she has agreed to take you in at the Paris Opera house as a ballet girl so you can work to further your career as a singer." He looked down here. "I don't want to send you away, but I want you to be happy. And we both know that if I came with you, I would most likely be caught for piracy."

END FLASHBACK

We had hugged it all out, and in the end, I was on Captain Teague's ship, headed for France. And my uncle was on a ship bound for who knew where to try to help Jack.

I can remember the day that I got my first glimpse of the Paris Opera house. It was so beautiful. It was like a palace from a story book. And the inside was just as magnificent. I couldn't believe how beautiful the building was. I had been living in an inn in Tortuga for four years and now I was living in a palace.

I found Madame Giry waiting for me just inside the doors. She ushered me quickly into a room she shared with her daughter, a girl that would become my sister, much like Elizabeth had. I was confused by Madame Giry's rush to get me out of sight, until she started talking about my clothes.

"What are you wearing?! There's a sword and a pistol on your belt and your wearing pants? Really? You are a part of Paris society now. That means dresses and skirts, not pants and weapons."

That first week was extremely difficult. Madame Giry kept my pirate life between the two of us and taught me to be a 'proper' girl, but, more often than not, I found myself in the chapel, praying to my father for guidance and help. That was where I first heard his voice.

I'd been asking my father for help in remembering his lessons in music and song. I had begun to ramble and suddenly found myself talking about the angel of music and asking my father where he was. Then a voice called out from the darkness. It was calming and smooth and I immediately thought it to be the voice of an angel.

FLASHBACK:

"Why do you sound so sad child?" He asked me. At first, I was too shocked to answer, but I regained my voice, eager to find out who I was talking to.

"My father has left me. I am alone and I am lost. I try to remember his music lessons but I find that they are slipping away from me."

"If I may be of assistance mademoiselle, I am a teacher of sorts in the arts of music. Perhaps I could give you lessons?"

"I cannot pay you Monsieur." I thought I heard a small chuckle before he replied.

"I will not be taking anything from you mademoiselle. I simply do not wish to see you so sad." He sounded so sincere, I could not help but believe him.

"Who are you Monsieur?"

"I go by many names mademoiselle."

"Are you the angel my father promised to send?" There was a pause as if he did not know how to answer my question, but then he spoke.

"Yes child. I will meet you here tomorrow night and we will begin our lessons then."

END FLASHBACK

Over the next few years, the two of us became very close. I found that I was developing feelings for my celestial friend. Though, in some instances he seemed almost like a man. I found myself wishing he was human. I could not call my feelings anything other than love. And it was the kind of love that Elizabeth and Will had found in each other; the kind of love that I myself had wished I could find.

At nineteen, though, things began to change. My past began to return and an old friend decided to make an appearance in my life again, starting up a devastating turn of events that would end with the opera house in flames and more than one broken heart left behind.

**Please! review! Anything is better than nothing!:)**


End file.
